1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to carriers for multiple bales and more particularly to a carrier mounted on the 3-point hitch of a tractor including means for carrying a bale alongside the tractor.
2. Prior Art
With the growth in recent years in the use of hay balers for large cylindrical bales a wide variety of equipment has been devised for picking up, carrying, and handling such bales. Trailer-type carriers for single bales are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,682 and 3,935,954. Trailer-type carriers for multiple bales are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,895, 3,941,265, and 3,826,515. Tractor-mounted carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,726 and D 239,194.
In the latter category, while the typical modern agricultural-type tractor has the floatation and structural capacity to easily carry several large bales, a very practical problem exists with known 3-point hitch mounted carriers. That is, several large bales carried behind the tractor can create an excessive rear tipping moment about the rear wheels of the tractor. The problem then is to utilize the load-carrying capacity of a tractor in carrying several large bales without adversely affecting stability and safety of operation.